


The History of Renko

by LightningStrike



Series: The Books of Renko [1]
Category: Avatar (2009), Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, AtLA, Bending (Avatar), Gay, Gay Male Character, Gen, M/M, Multi, New Avatar, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningStrike/pseuds/LightningStrike
Summary: Just as the seasons change, so too must the cycle of the Avatar. This is the history of me. Renko. A boy from the United Federation of Earth States who one day had his whole world turned upside down.If interested, be warned. It isn't all happy or easy. And it gets a little complicated. Romance, drama, the occasional angry spirit, you know the usual stuff, will kinda mess things up.However, if you stick through to the end, I promise it'll be worth your wild.





	1. A Cause for Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own all references to the avatar or the world of the avatar. Characters created by me do not include those mentioned in either Avatar the Last Airbender or Legend of Korra.

"Today is a special day for the United Federation of Earth States because today, a great man is taking the oath," the announcer said in front of a camera. He was standing in Zaofu, the capital of the United Federation of Earth States, along with thousands of people waiting for their president to take his oath. They stood proudly, flying the banner of the Earth People, cheering and singing their anthem. Standing atop this crowd in front of the imposing metal capitol building, with green and gray flags flying, was Renko standing with his father Ridhya, the president-elect.

"President-Elect Ridhya had an impressive campaign taking %60 of the popular vote. With his stance on public health, freedom for former Earth Empire colonies, and his general appeal to his people, he was elected four months ago and will now address the nation."

Renko heard this and looked up at his dad. He was only seventeen but he adorned his father. His mother was an accomplished Metal Bender, and he was quite skilled at the art but lacked the strength that most Earth and Metal Benders had. He wanted to be a politician and had secured a place at Ba Sing Se University for after school. He wanted to one day run and help his nation just as his dad. He looked like his dad in many ways. They were both tall, skinny but well built. Dark wavy hair with gray eyes and thin glasses.

Ridhya, in his impressive dark gray suit, stepped up to the mike. From his position, he saw the throng of people spread out as far as his eye could see. The high rises of the city couldn't block the bright sun and light wind. Light glinted off their metal surfaces and made the scene surreal.

"My fellow Earth Federates," he began. "From Ba Sing Se to the former colonies of Whale Tail Island, I say to you; wave your flags high. Since the formation of the federation by Earth Prince Wu, we have never been this united. We have never been this close to progress and we have never been this strong as a nation."

"When I first introduced my platform, I promised to continue that legacy of united togetherness. For the next five years, I will work towards that promise. We will be strong and firm as the Earth beneath us. We will keep leading the world in innovation and technology and we will continue to strive to make us stronger."

Renko stood back and watched. He felt pride not just as an Earth Federate but as the son of the President of the United Federation of Earth States. This was his world, and he wanted to do whatever he could to help.

He turned his head North East. There lied the Earth Federation. He turned his head west. There was the Fire Nation and the United Republic of Nations. Finally, he looked both to the north and the south. The water tribes were there. All five nations in harmony. All thanks to Avatar Korra. He never got to meet her unfortunately. Oddly enough she died just as he was being born. It was interesting but he didn't put too much thought into it. His people were here. His nation was here. He didn't see it coming but soon, his whole outlook on life would change.


	2. Celebrations Cannot Last Forever

The Presidential Palace was packed. Dignitaries and philanthropists from every nation came to show support and get a little gossip for the new president. Renko walked around dutifully, shaking hands and smiling.

"Good Evening Fire Lord Tahno, I hope your travel here went well." He was standing next to a handsome man in his forties dressed in elaborate crimson robes.

"Ah you must be president Ridhya's son," he said. "I have only met your father briefly but I can tell he will be a great leader."

Renko smiled, "Thank you, I truly appreciate a compliment from one as venerable as you." He shook the Fire Lord's hand and noted the grip.

"You are a man of great prestige."

The Fire Lord gave a hearty good-natured laugh. "You are the son of a politician aren't you?" He turned. "If only you would meet my son. Prince Kuzo could learn a thing or two from you."

Renko looked around. "Where is the prince? Perhaps I could meet him now?"

The Fire Lord simply shook his head. "I'm not sure. He is perhaps somewhere in the shadows flirting with the help. He's a bit of a ladies man who doesn't quite understand status."

Interesting, Renko thought. "Perhaps I'll run into him later then." He excused himself. These royals could be difficult, he thought.

He met with a couple of important air nomads. He inquired as to the sensation of flight and jokingly asked if he could adopt a sky bison.

The Southern Water Tribe Chief-Zuzata- made a presence. A short, rather unimposing man with thinning gray hair. He invited Renko to meet the rest of his family and learn a little about the tribe. Renko accepted and promised to take himself there after his studies were over.

Even President Yen, of the United Republic came to bid her congratulations.

He kept stepping around and greeting people on behalf of his father. He wondered where his friend was. In fact, he wasn't entirely sure that his friend would be allowed in. They grew up together and learned metal bending. His mom was Renko's mom after the accident. He was even Renko's first kiss. Not that it meant anything, he was ten and since then, Renko didn't think too much about it. He didn't think too much about girls either but that was because he was focused on his future, right?

Standing across the room from him he caught the eye of tall bald man, with an arrow tattoo on his head. Renko smiled and tried to walk over to him but was interrupted. Normally when something is interrupted it is by a loud noise or an uproar. But this was different. This was a tensed silence. So much so that he could feel the static in the room as if he could bend lightning.

The doors to the outside were kept open to allow the scent of the cherry blossom garden to enter the palace. Walking up the steps from the garden were four men, dressed in robes with a white lotus symbol. With the party momentarily stalled, Ridhya pulled himself away from his engagement and strode up to the four gentlemen.

"I am honored that the White Lotus would make an appearance at my inaugural ball," he stated. "But I must ask," he paused, a twinge of worry streaked across his face. "What brings you here?"

The man on the far left stepped forward. He was an old man. Wrinkles lined his face and all of his hair had turned white. His eyes on the other hand were youthful. They were a bright green, green as spring grass and when he smiled, it was almost playful. Renko stepped up with his father. Eyeing the men wearily. At this, the old man's smile grew.

"As I'm sure you know Mister President," he began. "The world has gone sixteen years without the Avatar. It is high time that the next one, is announced."

The three other men, all elders, stepped up in place with the one speaking. One had arrow tattoos, one had golden yellow eyes and the other deep blue eyes. The golden eyed one spoke first;

"Renko, could you please step forward?"

Ridhya put his hand out as Renko moved to step. He jaw was working fiercely. The congregation still inside the palace watched on, holding their breaths. Back in the crowd, there was a nineteen-year-old boy, dressed in a metal plated suit. He saw his friend Renko. He also saw the White Lotus men.

"Dad?" Renko asked his father, who wouldn't budge. His jaw was now firmly locked and he would not remove his hand.

The air bender spoke next. "Mister President I understand that this must be hard, but sixteen years ago, we came to your son with a test. He passed that test, and now it time for him to accept his destiny."

The nineteen-year-old in the back gasped. His childhood friend and his hidden love, could he be the one? Ridhya kept his jaw shut. He clearly understood what the man was talking about but wouldn't budge. Everyone else's eyes opened wider. Everyone else's except for Renko.

He stared dumbly at the men in front of him. He didn't remember any test. He could barely remember his mother, let alone some exam that four old men gave him. What he knew was that he was a slightly above average bender who was better with books than fighting. He knew that he wanted to study law and become a politician. His future was planned to the T.

Ridhya, looked away and put his hand down, signaling his son that he was free to step forward.

Renko did. As he approached the men they each pulled out a small toy. Four toys that Renko instantly recognized.

The first was a stuffed kimono dragon doll that looked as if it was hundreds of years old.

The second was a spinning top with faded green and red paint spiraling down the side.

The third was yo-yo with an odd symbol, reminiscent of lion turtle, on the sides.

The fourth was a simple toy hammer.

"You're remembering aren't you?" the blue eyed elder asked to Renko. "You were quite young but when given the choice between thousands of toys, you picked these four."

It all made sense now. The reason he hadn't met Avatar Korra and why he choose these specific toys were clear. Something deep in him recognized them and had a connection with Korra. It all made sense, he simply waited until someone else said it.

"It is an honor to live to serve you," the green eyed one said. "Avatar Renko."

/mjU


	3. New Beginnings

Renko sat alone in his new room in the palace. The vibrations of the music three floors below made his bed shake a little, and the only light in the room was moonlight, let in by the bay window. He thought about taking a shower but was too anxious too. He thought about running away but he knew that his dad's secret service would catch him.

Instead, he played with a little ball of meteorite that his mother left him. He felt the stone move through his fingers as he shaped it. He squeezed his hands together and formed a ball. He stretched and molded it like clay forming doves, stars and whatever is his mind could think of.

He didn't have much else to do. His room was still bare save for a few boxes of books, some clothes, and a bed. The moving truck was supposed to be here yesterday but called and said they wouldn't arrive until tomorrow.

He could have explored the building and returned to the party but instead, he stayed alone with his thoughts and with his ball of space rock.

What would being the avatar mean? Of course, he would learn all the four elements: Earth, Fire, Air and Water. The Avatar State was something to be frightened of but eventually, he would need to learn that too. What about his plans for university? Six years of study and planning were all wasted.

What was he to do? His life had been about his future. It was about his career. Now his existence was subject to chance.

He heard a knock on his door.

"Dad we discussed this. It isn't your fault," he said to the still closed door. "And sorry for leaving the party. I'm tired of the stares and would rather be left alone."

The door opened and in stepped the teen from the party dressed in the metal plated suit. Renko's gray eyes found his brown ones, and they both smiled.

"Sune," Renko said. "You're as handsome as ever in that suit."

Sune blushed. After thirteen years of friendship, he could never tell if Renko was joking.

"Mind of I join you? The soiree is getting a little boring," He asked, his head tilted to the side like a puppy. His normally unruly mane of hair was tied into a ponytail.

"Well...as long as you don't ask me to bend the wine in your glass," Renko replied. He tossed his head back, gesturing to the bed. "Honestly, though, about three people asked me to do that."

Sune sat. "Don't mind them," he said. "The only wine you will bend is mine."

Renko punched him the arm and grinned to himself. "Still think you're funny do you?"

Sune punched back. "Still think you're strong do you?"

"I'm sorry, who's the avatar in the room?" Renko started but quieted again. "For some reason, it's me."

Sune sat. "Ren, how are you?" He moved a little closer. By the look on Renko's face, he knew that he wasn't well. He wanted so badly to tickle him, like when they were kids, and get him to laugh.

Renko shook his head. He looked at the meteorite and shaped it into the form of the Earth symbol. Then he squeezed it into the triangular shape of fire, then the round circles for air and finally water.

"Earth, Fire, Air, and Water. The four elements that make up our world," he began. "One of each bender was represented by the four White Lotus members who visited tonight. We went to the library and they spoke with me."

Sune sat and waited for his friend to speak. When he didn't Sune reached out and pushed a lock of hair from Renko's eyes.

"What did they speak to you about?"

"Balance," Renko said. "The Avatar keeps the world in balance and now I am the Avatar. I must travel the world, learn the elements and maintain that balance. I sat with them in the library and listened to what they had to say. The earth bender, Sud, bended a lump of coal from the fire and passed it to me, watching me hold it steady. Then the fire bender, Nyoko, breathed and I watched as the flame on the coal grew so bright that I was holding fire. He told me to breathe and feel the flame rise and fall with my breath.

"I couldn't believe it but I actually felt the fire pulsing in me. It was like a heartbeat, it was alive. They told me that soon, I would be ready to learn Fire Bending. First though, I had to finish my earth and metal bending, travel to Ba Sing Se, and see the Spirit World."

Sune listened and realized that he wasn't breathing. His friend wasn't leaving already was he?

"When do you leave?" he asked, almost too quickly.

"Next week," Renko replied, clearly not noticing his friend's anxiety.

"Well then, we have a week together," Sune said, clasping his hands. "And I think I know what are first last activity should be."


	4. The First/Last Activities

Standing on the training grounds of the palace, both had to shield their eyes and stand against the wind. After the two woke up in Renko's bed Sune decided that an afternoon sparring session was exactly what the two needed.

He stood bare-chested and barefoot with cutoff jeans and his long hair flying in the wind. Renko stood in a dark green tank top and sweats. The ground was 100 feet in diameter ring with interchanging metal and rock tiles. Boulders and rocks littered the field and each of the two teens had tight coils of metal rope at their hips.

Cherry blossoms blew in front of Renko's eyes and at that Sune whipped out his metal cords. With a loud 'SWIP' the two cords shot from his hips and headed straight to Renko. Renko spread his legs and with his hands parried the two cords. He shifted his stance with a grunt and thrusting out a closed fist, sent a boulder hurling towards Sune.

The air hummed as the boulder flew and landed with a resounding 'CRUNCH' as Sune barely dodged. He stomped on the ground, a metal tile rose, and with his arms sent it horizontally towards Renko.

Renko whipped out his cords and use them to slam the tile to the ground. He spun twice in a circle and his cords spun with him. He aimed at Sune's feet. Sune jumped over the first cord but at the second he tripped and fell. With a loud 'SNAP', he reeled in his cords. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I guess while being in the army you forgot how to fight," he mocked.

Sune stood. He stamped his foot and several stones floated up. He stepped and threw them all at Renko. Renko bended a wall of both metal and stone.

'Ping' 'Ping' 'Ping' the stones made as they struck the wall. Renko lowered the wall just in time to for Sune to jump over and land right on top him.

He pinned Renko's arms to the ground and smirked. Renko struggled but eventually just gave up.

"Actually," Sune said. "I picked up a few things from the army."

Renko just rolled his eyes. "You've always beaten me anyway."

Sune looked into Renko's eyes. His hair hung down and framed the other's face. He wanted nothing more than to forever stay this close to him. He contemplated acting on his thoughts but before that;

"Now it's my turn to pick an activity," Renko interrupted, completely oblivious to Sune's desires.

"Is there a reason we're standing in front of the National Library?" Sune asked with a huge look of boredom. After they showered and got dressed, Renko led them to the National Library of The Earth States. Since Zaofu became the capitol, monuments and heritage sites were built in the already impressive Metal Clan. In a few short years, it became a mega polis of peoples and histories.

"What are my two favorite things?" Renko asked.

"Politics and history?"

"Exactly, and here is employed the greatest historian I've ever met," Renko said spreading his arms. He stood in front of the steps leading up to the four-story-tall structure. Pillars as tall as the first three floors supported the grand patio and three sets of giant double doors were entrances.

Spirits of all shapes and sizes floated around the plaza leading up to the library. They liked to hang around the area, interacting with humans and charging the air with spiritual energy. As Renko began to walk up the steps, a green spirit with long snail like eyes noticed him. The spirits, having always known that Renko was the avatar, always took a liking to him. They always kept their distance.

Inside the library, tucked away in an office on the third floor, sat a plump old woman. She sat on mats with Renko and Sune, each with a cup of tea. Sune, who couldn't hide his boredom, sipped his tea and wished he was elsewhere. Renko, on the other hand, was too giddy to drink his.

"Professor Suan, before I leave the Earth States, I wanted to hear the history of them. The history as you put it in your book: The Birth of Democracy from the Ashes of Empire."

Professor Suan put her tea down. "Of course Renko. Well, it all starts with Prince Wu doing away with the monarchy. After the arrest of Kuvira he returned to the palace of Ba Seng Se and proclaimed that with the help of the United Republic of Nations, he would create a country in which all were equal.

"He and Avatar Korra traveled to each of the 72 states and negotiated the creation of wards and districts, created more autonomy for the states, and voting rights. Over the months, a government similar to the United Republic was formed. A Congress and courts were created, and a president was to be elected. Of course, there was backlash..."

Sune began to drift off. His mind went to the military exercise he had to do. In a few weeks, squadrons from both the Southern Water Tribe and the Earth States would work together to handle protests in Whale Tail Island. A new religion was rising stirring up trouble in the region. Both Renko's dad and Chief Zuzata felt it best to monitor the new semi-autonomous territory.

"...And so, 75 years ago the capital was moved to Zaofu in honor to reflect the values and innovation of the new republic."

She checked her watch, "Oh look at the time, the library will be closing soon." It was already seven o clock.

Sune perked up. "Is it really? Well, that's a shame," He stood. "It was great meeting you professor but Renko and I have...plans."

At that, he grabbed his friend and started to walk out.

"It was nice talking to you again professor," Renko said as he was being pulled away.

"As always it was nice to talk to you," Suan waved. "I'll miss you!"

Walking through the art district of the city Sune led them to old playground. The sun had set and the air had a chill to it. The playground was out of the way of the noise and lights of the district. A fire bending juggler was finishing his performance to a small group of people. He was throwing flaming torches and swords in the air and catching them with ease.

Renko stopped. "This looks familiar."

Sune stopped behind him. Flashbacks of when they were younger and played at the park went through his mind. It was a long time ago but he still felt the pressure of Renko's lips against his.

"Sune is this where..?"

Sune stopped him mid-sentence. He stood close to him- a breath apart. He pushed a lock of Renko's hair away from his face and started to speak but was interrupted.

An ear-splitting explosion went off in the surrounding neighborhoods and everyone began screaming.

 

 

Author's note: Hey guys, this is my first time writing a combat scene so tell me what you think. I was actually watching season three of Legend of Korra for inspiration so I hope it makes sense.


End file.
